fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Megaman Tempo (series)
Megaman Tempo is a Mega Man fan series created by Somarinoa consisting of eight fan games, though the last few Mega Man K games act as a lead-in/prequel to the series. Originating as a single game called Mega Man XZ, the game evolved into a full series when the creator decided he wanted to use his Mega Man Classic character Tempo was a major character and use his own character design idea. Each game has at least two playable characters and one secret character—Ray, the fan character made by Somarinoa's late best friend, Tad "Tanma" Wade, which he has since included into Megaman Tempo as a reference to his old, dear friend. The series takes place starting in 44XX, roughly 2400 years after Tempo's creation and taking place between the canon series Mega Man ZX and Mega Man Legends. A catastrophe between those two series interrupted the evolution of Reploids, and caused it to have to start over again from scratch, yet the discovery of the badly damaged Robot Master Tempo leads to the creation of a new breed of advanced Reploids, the MkVIIs, also known as Temproids. These androids are similar to the Reploids of X and Zero's era, yet are built off an assembly line that designs them in identical bodies in varying chassis types, which then has their armor coverings and signature weaponry customized to perform jobs specific to each individual. Characters Characters who later change affiliation in the series are listed in their initial affiliation/name as to prevent spoilers. NeoHunters *Bias *Cleric *Commander Synth *Dauber *Echo *Electronika *Enjin *Eve *Formal *Funk *Kuwanger *Lyric *Mic *Mono *Pangolin *Phono *Stereo *Tempo *Trance *Zilch Poachers Sensiau *Battering Ram *Despair Bubonis *Fetch Redrover *Grazewound Neighsayer *Hellion Babirusa *Impulse Tigrrr *Jumpstart Dragoon *Lowblow Boxen *Metal Cockatolis *Mischief Marmoset *Search Cobra *Sprint Harunner Zodiax *Baaaad Aries *Double Gemini *Fair Scale *Half-Full Aquarius *Innocent Virgo *Invader Zoean *Lance Seagoat *Montane Marozi *Range Sagittarius *Stampede Aurochs *Tease Premnas *Whip Vinegaroon Seaside Shore *Drawn Wedgetang *Looming Manta *Pilot Naucrates *Pinch Crayster *Sledge Hammerhead *Submachine Gull Miscellaneous Characters Characters who are not Maverick Hunters/Poachers, nor Mavericks. *Dr. Adelaide Kakinski *General Sur *General Tanker *Gigawatt Cheetur *Harvest Man *Holojiro *Lively Narica *Secret Daubentonia Mavericks Gothic Mavericks *Goth *El Fin *Lokos *_____ Bunyip *_____ Kirin *Bio Crustacean *Deforest Termite *Divebomb Harpy *Frozen Hydroid *Molten Slug *Pain Lobster *Rockroller Assaultasaurus *Rotate Gyraffe *Savage Lotor *Scud Pelican *Shock Seabeast *Slumber Fly *Split Manananggal *String Holothurian *Taps *Void Hunter *Wavemotion Cyclops *Zephyr Quetzal Biased Mavericks *_____ Badgeroom *_____ Barracuda *Ambush Moliger *Ashen Fireweed *Bossy Jackgrass *Clumsy Elephino *Gleek Gorillama *Propulsor Cacomissile *Rampant Loonicorn *Rebreath Axolotter *Seapunk Scorporpoise *Soprano Walrut *Swift Chimpala *Tantrum Sharkuckoo *Techno Woollybear *Thrash Buffaleo *Voracious Swangler Relic Mavericks The Relic Mavericks are Mavericks who have been infected by the Relic Virus—formerly referred to as the Sigma Virus. *Abusive Silverback *Balance Thoth *_____ Bast *Chainsaw Snail *Excavate Armadrillo *Groovy Amanita *Helios Sunflower *Immolate Phoenix *Lost Seadragon *Mecha Nymph *Piston Styractuator *Pithed Croaker *Primordial Grootslang *Pupate Splatterkiller *Return Necromanubiser *Sadistic Sobek *Scraper Trilobite *Scuttle Kraken *Sharpshoot Myrmecophage *Timid Fennec Unclassified Mavericks Mavericks who have yet to be classified as either a Gothic or Biased Maverick (all Relic Mavericks are determined upon initial conception). *_____ Aardvark *_____ Cassowar *_____ Jackson *_____ Orcat *_____ Parlangua *_____ Seaturtledove *_____ Thornhawk *Bambazooka Pandarmed *Blazing Firefox *Brawler Cuttlefist *Compensate Dingolem *Copy Flea *Doubletake Goliathan *Everywhere Leafhopper *Gentleman Stickhopper *Hidden Caddisguise *Immortal Nutricool *Laser Krill *Laylow Halibot *Multiplicity Stork *Overlooked Mite *Parasail Olophus *Petrol Petrel *Plagueis Thanatoad *Pop Stagpie *Prickly Treehopper *Razoredge Skallop *Riddleme Quail *Springtail Jack *Stasis Lungfish *Steam Typus *Sunburn Putchki *Swing Trunko *Wintery Yak Category:Original Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Somarinoa's Content